Inside and out Me
by Sofia Barton
Summary: Esta es mi versión sobre que sucedió después de Gundam Seed Destiny es un AXC declarado , espero que la disfruten dejen comentarios para mejorar la historia .
1. Chapter 1

**_este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste, por favor déjenme sus comentarios para saber si le gusta o quieren cambiar algo. muchas gracias._**

Si si lo es aunque muchas veces la gente solo ve los beneficios jamás se pone a pensar que se siente ser la hija de uno de los hombres y la mujer más influyente del mundo, pueden ver los paseos, viajes , escuelas de alto nivel, ropa de marca, un móvil de última generación , hasta un auto nuevo, pero detrás de todo eso está el no poder confiar en las personas , no poder expresar lo que realmente piensas , en la vasta seguridad que siempre te sigue , el sentirte sola aunque estés rodeada de miles de personas , la responsabilidad de mantener una imagen, SI lo es , es muy difícil llevar el apellido Zara- Ahsler. Después de que la hubieran suspendido esa tarde por ausencia escolar, no por estar metida en problemas o malas compañías, solo que sus padres no lo entenderían en especial su padre, sentía que además del parecido físico no tenían nada mas, se había molestado tanto que se fugo de su ostentosa casa , tomo un taxi , fue al centro comercial del centro y compro un tinte, entro a la primera estética se lo tiño de rubio lo único que los relacionaba ahora eran los ojos verdes , se parecía más a su madre , era hermosa lo sabia la belleza de los zara mas los hermosos rasgos de su madre , su esbelta figura en verdad habían hecho una maravillosa combinación, compro ropa nueva sabía que si alguien la había reconocido, tendría problemas, unos jeans y una blusa color rosa al salir de los baños de verdad había cambiado se sintió satisfecha y regreso a casa.

En la sala se encontraba Mana, a pesar ya de tener una edad de 60 años aun se hacía cargo de Leonore, cuando Cagalli se caso con Azran para ella no fue sorpresa de echo le alegraba que a final de cuentas habían encontrado la felicidad donde nunca la pensaron sin importar lo que dirían o pensarían los demás, se amaban totalmente y eso era lo único que importaba que fueran el uno para el otro. En ese momento escucho abrirse la puerta principal.

¿Leonore? Eres tú?- pregunto mientras terminaba su lectura en un sillón del recibidor.

Si – respondió mientras entraba, al verla mana se sorprendió por el cambio radical y dejo su libro de lado.

Así que… ¿piensas que cambiar el color de pelo te hace menos Zara?

No pero me ayuda a no pensar que me parezco a ese hombre, Mana por favor no me digas nada sé que mi carácter no es el mejor y hago mis esfuerzos pero él no hace ninguno.

Está bien pero en cuento te vean tus padres tendrás que explicarles, hazlo a tu manera pero al menos se honesta contigo misma. Ahora ¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela?

Margott me pidió ayuda para un plano, no fue nada del otro mundo pero nos sorprendieron en la cafetería fuera de clases, no pensé que papa lo tomaría tan fuerte.

Tu lo has dicho tu carácter no es fácil, ve a cambiarte para la cena no tarda en llegar tu madre y seguro viene con tu padre con ella, además vendrán tus tíos.

Leonore giro sobre sus pies entro a su cuarto puso las bolsas sobre su sillón y encendió su laptop, inmediatamente se tomo una foto y la mando a Margott Eifman su mejor amiga, la cual le respondió con una llamada a su móvil.

¿Estás loca? El color de tu cabello era hermoso. ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

Aun no lo ven, espero que lo tomen bien.- suspiro.

Fue mi culpa lo lamento.- se disculpo.

No, no hicimos nada malo, mi papa lo tomo más serio de lo que es, se lo intente explicar pero sonó su teléfono me dijo es tarde estas castigada y se fue.

Es que has faltado mucho por ir con Dominic a practicar con los mobiles suits …

Lo sé tratare de que sea más en la tarde, para que todo se calme en casa, - escucho el auto llegar sabia que tendría que salir- hablamos mañana mis padres acaban de llegar y no sé como terminara.

Hasta mañana y suerte.

Después de la guerra Kira y Lacus se habían casado, casi meses después ella estaba embazada ,habían decidió esperar para tener hijos, pero cuando Dominic llego de sorpresa aun así lo recibieron como el hermoso regalo que era, habían comprando una mansión en Orb así les era más sencillo estar cerca de sus seres queridos, a pesar de todas sus obligaciones trataban de ser una familia lo más normal posible algunas veces las obligaciones impedían convivir con Dominic pero él era muy maduro para su edad al menos eso pensaba Kira.

Un joven alto cuerpo delgado pero marcado, ojos azules, castaño entro por la cocina.

¿Amor eres tú?- pregunto Lacus entrando a la cocina.

No soy Dominic- respondió con pesadez mientras dejaba su mochila en la mesa.

A ti también te digo amor- le respondió mientras lo besaba en la mejilla parecía que tan solo era ayer cuando lo ayudaba con sus trabajos de la escuela ahora no podía entrar a su cuarto sin tocar.

¿Qué hay de cenar?- pregunto.

Báñate y cámbiate iremos a cenar con tus tíos.

Está bien.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Lacus la llamada era de la facción Claine mañana notificarían sobre una campaña para prevenir la fabricación de armas nucleares se había formado un grupo rebelde "REIDERESTT" que fomentaba la discriminación de los coordinadores. Habían lanzado varias amenazas públicamente sobre usar armas nucleares sobres las plants.

En plant 17 una base militar de Zaft dos hombres con rango de capitanes entran a una oficina otros 2 hombres están sentados en una mesa larga 2 en el centro hay otro hombre con uniforme de general.

Señor tenemos la información que pidió.

¿Encontraste quien es ella?

Si señor pero no tenemos ninguna conexión aun.

Pronto la tendremos.

No sería más sencillo señor ¿si lo buscara de frente?

No quiero quitarle todo. Así como el me lo quito a mí.

Justos después de las 8 pm llegaron Kira, Lacus y Dominic a la mansión Ahsler. Trataban de verse con frecuencia a pesar de todo seguían siendo una familia.

Qué bueno que llegaron pasen – grito Cagalli desde la cocina, no había cambiado mucho físicamente, lo único que era notorio era su cabello rubio justo a media espalda, que hacía que su vestido azul contrastara perfectamente, y su manera de vestir gracias a lo que aprendió con Amelia Chang, su carácter seguía siendo fuerte pero ahora lo dominaba, al igual que las palabras y gestos que salían de ella.

Milagro que tocas algo en la cocina – bromeo Kira.

Que gracioso, pasen al comedor ya todo está listo- dijo Azran mientras los saludaba.

Hola tío – dijo Dominic mientras tomaba asiento.

¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- pregunto Azran mientras servía agua para todos.

Bien ya sabes lo normal.

Espero que mejor que a Leonore. ¿por cierto donde esta?

Iré por ella – dijo Mana.

Después de unos 5 minutos, regreso con ella al entrar todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el cambio.

Valla te ves muy bonita – exclamo Lacus tratando de controlar la sorpresa.

Te queda bien- respondió Dominic mientras probaba bocado.

¿Cuándo te hiciste eso?- pregunto Cagalli

En la tarde lo compre hace tiempo y pensé que era momento de un cambio, además tu lo dijiste el cambio es progreso- dijo mientras se sentaba- Hola tíos y bestia.

Bueno mientras no sea nada más radical- suspiro Azran.

Entonces listos para la conferencia de mañana – pregunto Lacus cambiando el tema de la conversación pues al ver la cara de su amigo supo que eso no fue de su total agrado.

Si ya está todo listo – respondió Cagalli – la seguridad corre a Cargo de Azran así que no creo que haya ningún problema- sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano a su esposo.

Aun así hay que estar alertas esos grupos siempre son extremistas, lo mejor será tener todo bien monitoreado.

Nosotros ya terminamos podemos retirarnos- preguntaron Leonore y Dominic al unisonó.

Claro –respondió Azran.

Salieron rápido del comedor y se dirigieron al cuarto de Leonore, había sido un día muy largo y no habían tenido tiempo de platicar ellos eran mejores amigos a pesar de ser primos siempre habían tenido una conexión especial.

Gracias por no delatarme – dijo Dominic- pensé que cuando te preguntaron por las faltas dirías la verdad.

Nunca haría eso, eres tan bestia – se rio mientras prendía su laptop.

Oye también tengo sentimientos- respondió ofendido- pero ya enserio Leo por que el cambio tan extremo del cabello- pregunto preocupado.

Me enoje con Azran otra vez, le explique que estaba ayudando a Margott pero se enojo me dijo textualmente: "no sé por qué me preocupo por ti si siempre haces lo que quieres" me dijo estas castigada y la verdad no quería discutir como la otra vez, a veces ciento que no soy lo que él esperaba.

Nadie es lo que sus padres esperan Leo, no te preocupes se le pasara.

Eso espero, pero ¿Cómo le haremos mañana para poder practicar? Tendremos conferencia y conociendo a Natasha pasara lista al comenzar y terminar, es tan Nerd y fastidiosa.

Deja pensar en algo más de rato.

¿Sigues triste verdad?- pregunto preocupada.

Algo, me equivoque y es algo que tengo que aceptar.

Aun estas a tiempo – dijo ella mientras le tomaba la mano.

No lo sé, espero tengas razón.

A la hora Lacus fue a buscar a Dominic para irse a su casa después de despedirse todos, la mansión Ahsler quedo en completa calma esos momentos eran los que más valoraban Azran y Cagalli pues eran "sus" momentos, muchas veces recordaban cuando dijeron acepto en el arcángel no fue una boda normal de hecho fue rápida pues al terminar la guerra al año se presento una misión importante "tauro" y no querían esperar, sabían que algo podía salir mal y lo último que deseaban era perderse otra vez.

¿No tienes sueño verdad?- pregunto Cagalli mientras se volteaba para abrazarlo.

No mucho, antes todo era más fácil.

Lo sé amor pero estamos juntos y ella te ama aunque no lo demuestre.

Siento que estoy haciendo las cosas mal con ellas a lo mejor si soy igual a Patrick.

No digas eso tú has luchado por la paz todo el tiempo, terminaste una guerra que él comenzó y tienes una hermosa familia, eres de los mejores hombres que conozco.

Te amo Cagalli, recuerdas cuando nos volvimos a ver siempre peleábamos no nos parecían las ideas del otro.

Como olvidarlo tenias esa actitud odiosa de sabelotodo- respondió riendo- te amo y no me arrepiento de mi elección.


	2. capitulo 2

**_este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste, por favor déjenme sus comentarios para saber si le gusta o quieren cambiar algo. muchas gracias._**

Si si lo es aunque muchas veces la gente solo ve los beneficios jamás se pone a pensar que se siente ser la hija de uno de los hombres y la mujer más influyente del mundo, pueden ver los paseos, viajes , escuelas de alto nivel, ropa de marca, un móvil de última generación , hasta un auto nuevo, pero detrás de todo eso está el no poder confiar en las personas , no poder expresar lo que realmente piensas , en la vasta seguridad que siempre te sigue , el sentirte sola aunque estés rodeada de miles de personas , la responsabilidad de mantener una imagen, SI lo es , es muy difícil llevar el apellido Zara- Ahsler. Después de que la hubieran suspendido esa tarde por ausencia escolar, no por estar metida en problemas o malas compañías, solo que sus padres no lo entenderían en especial su padre, sentía que además del parecido físico no tenían nada mas, se había molestado tanto que se fugo de su ostentosa casa , tomo un taxi , fue al centro comercial del centro y compro un tinte, entro a la primera estética se lo tiño de rubio lo único que los relacionaba ahora eran los ojos verdes , se parecía más a su madre , era hermosa lo sabia la belleza de los zara mas los hermosos rasgos de su madre , su esbelta figura en verdad habían hecho una maravillosa combinación, compro ropa nueva sabía que si alguien la había reconocido, tendría problemas, unos jeans y una blusa color rosa al salir de los baños de verdad había cambiado se sintió satisfecha y regreso a casa.

En la sala se encontraba Mana, a pesar ya de tener una edad de 60 años aun se hacía cargo de Leonore, cuando Cagalli se caso con Azran para ella no fue sorpresa de echo le alegraba que a final de cuentas habían encontrado la felicidad donde nunca la pensaron sin importar lo que dirían o pensarían los demás, se amaban totalmente y eso era lo único que importaba que fueran el uno para el otro. En ese momento escucho abrirse la puerta principal.

¿Leonore? Eres tú?- pregunto mientras terminaba su lectura en un sillón del recibidor.

Si – respondió mientras entraba, al verla mana se sorprendió por el cambio radical y dejo su libro de lado.

Así que… ¿piensas que cambiar el color de pelo te hace menos Zara?

No pero me ayuda a no pensar que me parezco a ese hombre, Mana por favor no me digas nada sé que mi carácter no es el mejor y hago mis esfuerzos pero él no hace ninguno.

Está bien pero en cuento te vean tus padres tendrás que explicarles, hazlo a tu manera pero al menos se honesta contigo misma. Ahora ¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela?

Margott me pidió ayuda para un plano, no fue nada del otro mundo pero nos sorprendieron en la cafetería fuera de clases, no pensé que papa lo tomaría tan fuerte.

Tu lo has dicho tu carácter no es fácil, ve a cambiarte para la cena no tarda en llegar tu madre y seguro viene con tu padre con ella, además vendrán tus tíos.

Leonore giro sobre sus pies entro a su cuarto puso las bolsas sobre su sillón y encendió su laptop, inmediatamente se tomo una foto y la mando a Margott Eifman su mejor amiga, la cual le respondió con una llamada a su móvil.

¿Estás loca? El color de tu cabello era hermoso. ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

Aun no lo ven, espero que lo tomen bien.- suspiro.

Fue mi culpa lo lamento.- se disculpo.

No, no hicimos nada malo, mi papa lo tomo más serio de lo que es, se lo intente explicar pero sonó su teléfono me dijo es tarde estas castigada y se fue.

Es que has faltado mucho por ir con Dominic a practicar con los mobiles suits …

Lo sé tratare de que sea más en la tarde, para que todo se calme en casa, - escucho el auto llegar sabia que tendría que salir- hablamos mañana mis padres acaban de llegar y no sé como terminara.

Hasta mañana y suerte.

Después de la guerra Kira y Lacus se habían casado, casi meses después ella estaba embazada ,habían decidió esperar para tener hijos, pero cuando Dominic llego de sorpresa aun así lo recibieron como el hermoso regalo que era, habían comprando una mansión en Orb así les era más sencillo estar cerca de sus seres queridos, a pesar de todas sus obligaciones trataban de ser una familia lo más normal posible algunas veces las obligaciones impedían convivir con Dominic pero él era muy maduro para su edad al menos eso pensaba Kira.

Un joven alto cuerpo delgado pero marcado, ojos azules, castaño entro por la cocina.

¿Amor eres tú?- pregunto Lacus entrando a la cocina.

No soy Dominic- respondió con pesadez mientras dejaba su mochila en la mesa.

A ti también te digo amor- le respondió mientras lo besaba en la mejilla parecía que tan solo era ayer cuando lo ayudaba con sus trabajos de la escuela ahora no podía entrar a su cuarto sin tocar.

¿Qué hay de cenar?- pregunto.

Báñate y cámbiate iremos a cenar con tus tíos.

Está bien.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Lacus la llamada era de la facción Claine mañana notificarían sobre una campaña para prevenir la fabricación de armas nucleares se había formado un grupo rebelde "REIDERESTT" que fomentaba la discriminación de los coordinadores. Habían lanzado varias amenazas públicamente sobre usar armas nucleares sobres las plants.

En plant 17 una base militar de Zaft dos hombres con rango de capitanes entran a una oficina otros 2 hombres están sentados en una mesa larga 2 en el centro hay otro hombre con uniforme de general.

Señor tenemos la información que pidió.

¿Encontraste quien es ella?

Si señor pero no tenemos ninguna conexión aun.

Pronto la tendremos.

No sería más sencillo señor ¿si lo buscara de frente?

No quiero quitarle todo. Así como el me lo quito a mí.

Justos después de las 8 pm llegaron Kira, Lacus y Dominic a la mansión Ahsler. Trataban de verse con frecuencia a pesar de todo seguían siendo una familia.

Qué bueno que llegaron pasen – grito Cagalli desde la cocina, no había cambiado mucho físicamente, lo único que era notorio era su cabello rubio justo a media espalda, que hacía que su vestido azul contrastara perfectamente, y su manera de vestir gracias a lo que aprendió con Amelia Chang, su carácter seguía siendo fuerte pero ahora lo dominaba, al igual que las palabras y gestos que salían de ella.

Milagro que tocas algo en la cocina – bromeo Kira.

Que gracioso, pasen al comedor ya todo está listo- dijo Azran mientras los saludaba.

Hola tío – dijo Dominic mientras tomaba asiento.

¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- pregunto Azran mientras servía agua para todos.

Bien ya sabes lo normal.

Espero que mejor que a Leonore. ¿por cierto donde esta?

Iré por ella – dijo Mana.

Después de unos 5 minutos, regreso con ella al entrar todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el cambio.

Valla te ves muy bonita – exclamo Lacus tratando de controlar la sorpresa.

Te queda bien- respondió Dominic mientras probaba bocado.

¿Cuándo te hiciste eso?- pregunto Cagalli

En la tarde lo compre hace tiempo y pensé que era momento de un cambio, además tu lo dijiste el cambio es progreso- dijo mientras se sentaba- Hola tíos y bestia.

Bueno mientras no sea nada más radical- suspiro Azran.

Entonces listos para la conferencia de mañana – pregunto Lacus cambiando el tema de la conversación pues al ver la cara de su amigo supo que eso no fue de su total agrado.

Si ya está todo listo – respondió Cagalli – la seguridad corre a Cargo de Azran así que no creo que haya ningún problema- sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano a su esposo.

Aun así hay que estar alertas esos grupos siempre son extremistas, lo mejor será tener todo bien monitoreado.

Nosotros ya terminamos podemos retirarnos- preguntaron Leonore y Dominic al unisonó.

Claro –respondió Azran.

Salieron rápido del comedor y se dirigieron al cuarto de Leonore, había sido un día muy largo y no habían tenido tiempo de platicar ellos eran mejores amigos a pesar de ser primos siempre habían tenido una conexión especial.

Gracias por no delatarme – dijo Dominic- pensé que cuando te preguntaron por las faltas dirías la verdad.

Nunca haría eso, eres tan bestia – se rio mientras prendía su laptop.

Oye también tengo sentimientos- respondió ofendido- pero ya enserio Leo por que el cambio tan extremo del cabello- pregunto preocupado.

Me enoje con Azran otra vez, le explique que estaba ayudando a Margott pero se enojo me dijo textualmente: "no sé por qué me preocupo por ti si siempre haces lo que quieres" me dijo estas castigada y la verdad no quería discutir como la otra vez, a veces ciento que no soy lo que él esperaba.

Nadie es lo que sus padres esperan Leo, no te preocupes se le pasara.

Eso espero, pero ¿Cómo le haremos mañana para poder practicar? Tendremos conferencia y conociendo a Natasha pasara lista al comenzar y terminar, es tan Nerd y fastidiosa.

Deja pensar en algo más de rato.

¿Sigues triste verdad?- pregunto preocupada.

Algo, me equivoque y es algo que tengo que aceptar.

Aun estas a tiempo – dijo ella mientras le tomaba la mano.

No lo sé, espero tengas razón.

A la hora Lacus fue a buscar a Dominic para irse a su casa después de despedirse todos, la mansión Ahsler quedo en completa calma esos momentos eran los que más valoraban Azran y Cagalli pues eran "sus" momentos, muchas veces recordaban cuando dijeron acepto en el arcángel no fue una boda normal de hecho fue rápida pues al terminar la guerra al año se presento una misión importante "tauro" y no querían esperar, sabían que algo podía salir mal y lo último que deseaban era perderse otra vez.

¿No tienes sueño verdad?- pregunto Cagalli mientras se volteaba para abrazarlo.

No mucho, antes todo era más fácil.

Lo sé amor pero estamos juntos y ella te ama aunque no lo demuestre.

Siento que estoy haciendo las cosas mal con ellas a lo mejor si soy igual a Patrick.

No digas eso tú has luchado por la paz todo el tiempo, terminaste una guerra que él comenzó y tienes una hermosa familia, eres de los mejores hombres que conozco.

Te amo Cagalli, recuerdas cuando nos volvimos a ver siempre peleábamos no nos parecían las ideas del otro.

Como olvidarlo tenias esa actitud odiosa de sabelotodo- respondió riendo- te amo y no me arrepiento de mi elección.


End file.
